Defeat of the Lions: Hate Changes Us
---- Defeat of the Lions Arc Hate Changes Us ---- Previously... Abraham stood dumbfounded and angry at the idea that the intruders were still alive. "Have you gone soft dear? Is that why you brought them here? You want papa to kill them for you?" he soothed his child as he reached to cup her face. Gia grabbed his hand and held it tightly. Abraham's eyes widened at her ferocity. "What's gotten into you? I am your father and you will treat me with respect-!" "'''Shut up.'" she said, tone deadly. Abraham's glare disappeared from his shock. He knew teens were rebellious, but this was ridiculous!'' "I am going to ask you one question and I want an answer." she said in a monotone voice. '' ''Abraham's eyebrows rose as he crossed his arms. "And if I don't answer?" he challenged. "Either way, I'll get an answer." she said in the same voice. Abraham huffed. "Fine, ask away. But after this you'd better finish the job as I asked." he said impatiently. Gia looked up at him, with a look that could only be described as malicious. It was as if the devil himself had possesed her to make such a face. Finally, she spoke and his heart collapsed into his stomach. "Did you kill my parents?"' she asked. ---- "What is this nonsense?!" Abraham shouted, avoiding the real question. "''I ''am your father! Why would I kill myself?" "You know that's not what I mean. I'm talking about my real parents." Gia said in the same monotone voice. Internally, she did not want to do this now. All she wanted to do was collapse in her large canopy bed and curl up with her pet Maka. Her thoughts trailed to the condition of her kitsune as Abraham continued to babble. "I see." Abraham said in a tone she had never heard before. Her eyes widened at the sudden despair that leaked into his voice. Was he going to cry? "I remember that night every time I try to sleep. It haunts me to no end." he began, capturing the attention of everyone in the room. "Damarion was a small, yet very secretive village. The village elder that ran a guild there had a very special book and various items that I needed. Gia, you must understand. I had to invade that village. I had to do it for her-!" "So...you killed my home...my village...all for some stupid book?" she gathered. "Did you even care that there were innocent lives at stake?! I lost everything that day, '''''for some stupid book?!" she screamed. Abraham cringed as her voice rose to violent volumes. "You're not letting me finish-!" "I DON'T CARE!" she sobbed. "And you just let me work for you knowing I came from that village? Did you know that I was from there?" Abraham said nothing. "DID YOU?! ANSWER ME!" she demanded. To her despair, he nodded yes. "That's so unbelievably cruel! I was a mere child when I met you, don't think I forgot that you tried to kill me! What did you miss one and your perfectionist complex didn't want a survivor?!" she sneered. "I-" Abraham squeaked, but set his tone hard. "I didn't want you to hate me for what I did. I didn't just take you in because of that, I did it because-" "I already hate you." ''she decided. "That's enough!" Abraham shouted, letting his magic seep out which formed an aura of black around him. "I lost my wife before I met you! ''That's ''why I wanted the book and ''that's ''why I took you in! You were so pure and innocent and you didn't deserve to be tainted by the remains of my crime." "But I was tainted! ''You ''told me to commit myself to the Black Arts!" she screamed back, not at all intimidated by his aura of black. "''Hate changes people, Gia." he said calmly. "You and I were both victims of hate. You used the hate that you kept deep inside you to fight. It was only after your sealing that you decided to use it." "What did I tell you?" Haru spoke up as he hauled Carly onto his back. "You were his pawn all along. Just wait 'till the Magic Council tries you for your crimes, Froth!" "I could care less about being tried. All I wanted was to bring back my wife." he said somberly. "But you could've left me out of it!" Gia roared. "You should've just let me die that day! If I had then I wouldn't have had to meet a scumbag like you!" Abraham's eyes widened as he watched her anger set in. Gia panted wildly and her eyes changed colors rapidly, flashing from blue to red like party lights. Everyone in the room watched in shock and fear as the young girl screeched in anger on the floor. Suddenly, a burst of darkness blinded everyone in the room. Gia's soul blinked out and she was no longer present in her own body. It was her turn now. ---- "It's about time! I thought I'd be 10,000 years old when you'd finally get the guts to take over." said a raspy male voice. "Have you gone soft, Kuroki?" "Silence, demon." she spat, wielding his race as if it were in insult. "I waited for the right time to strike, unlike your headstrong dumbass. She's angry and losing herself. What's a more perfect time?" "You'd better not fail. The other Organization members are counting on our thirteenth member." the man said. "Yes, Master Zagreus. I will bring the Keeper to us." Kuroki said obediently. "Very well, I shall leave you to your work." he said as he turned to disappear out of Gia's mind. ---- Abraham and the members of Miracle Fish hit the floor as the pulse of darkness knocked the wind out of them. Rubbing his head, Abraham looked to his daughter and his eyes widened with shock. "Such power...such darkness!" ''he thought to himself. He had never seen this side of Gia before, except... His eyes widened at his realization. ''It was that soul. The soul that had never wanted to leave, the voice that plauged Gia's nightmares growing up, the "person" that would never leave. This was its power. "Everyone, leave now!" Abraham shouted at them. "No! We have to calm Gia down!" Cara shouted. Abraham snorted and shook his head. "I can assure you that is not Gia!" he replied. "We all need to leave right now if you want to survive!" is what he wanted to say, but he couldn't because Gia's clawed hand was wrapped around his neck. "Hello, father." said the form. "Gia's not here right now, but if you leave a message she'll get back to you as soon as possible!" it teased. Gia's new voice was like nails on a chalkboard and her form certainly didn't help sooth his worries. "Who-ah! Are..you?!" Abraham gargled. The form decided to have mercy on him and tossed him away from her. His body landed in front of Jordan's now healed one and he groaned in pain. "Oh that's right, I don't believe we've met." ''"Gia" had said, tapping her claws on her chin. ''"It doesn't matter anyway, since you won't be alive for too long." '' Everyone gasped collectively. ''"You can call me Ser, and I'll be the last thing you see."